Little Influence(s)
by FlushedDeck
Summary: He was a melting pot after all, so why would this come to a surprise to anyone? He thought they'd figure out sooner but when they finally do it isn't on the best terms. Maybe 200 year old secrets should stay a secret in the end.


_**Disclamer: **__I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal day, Alfred decided. It was supposed to be but it wasn't. It had started out normal -it just didn't stay that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Canada nodded listening to the other on the phone. "Yes, I understand. Just get here as soon as possible alright Alfred? Mhmm, mhm, got it. See you soon," he mumbled out closing it was a small click.<p>

France leaned forward raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"He'll be here in about an hour," he told him and the others waiting for the answer.

"God damn it, I lost again!" England huffed out crossing his arms.

"That means I get the money. Pay up everyone," Russia smiled as he stated the fact. There were a few grumbling noises but the money was handed over to the cold nation as agreed.

Yet another G8 meeting passing in complete normalcy. All the nations present, other than Canada, had made another bet on how late America was going to be. Russia had been winning for the past four months in some way, on when America said he was going to be here anyways. When he actually got here was a complete other bet that Italy had been winning twice in a row so far.

Canada let out another sigh rubbing his temples. He still didn't understand how his brother could be late to every single meeting that took place in his country or not. In fact, it seemed as if when he was in his _own_ country he was even later than if he was a whole ocean away from it.

"Alright since America isn't here I'll be taking over until he arrives," Canada began to speak moving to the small podium facing the half circle that formed the G8 table. Everyone began to quiet down as Canada pulled up his presentation on the screen behind him.

Everyone began to take notes as he began to speak about gas emissions in different regions of the world. The clock ticked quietly as he turned around pointing out some things on a chart that had popped up.

His back was turned at that moment, same as everyone else, to the door in the front of the room. It opening quietly and closed silently as someone walked in looking up at all of the older nations. He smiled making his way under the table without anyone noticing.

"So are there any questions?" Canada concluded turning back around to face the other nations. The other six looked over their notes before Italy raised his hand biting his bottom lip.

"Yes Italy?"

The Italian opened his mouth about to speak before it snapped closed. He froze watching the short tablecloth lift up for a second as a little boy emerged from underneath it. Everyone watched in silence as he walked up to Canada looking up at the larger man.

"You look like брат," was all he said rocking forward and back on his heels.

The boy was only three and a half feet at most with a light blue scarf, grey sweater, white jeans and dark blue boots along with pale blond hair and a large nose he looked similar to a very small Russia.

A very, very small Russia compared to the original.

Canada crouched down to his height looking over him with disbelieving eyes. The other nations looked on with equally shocked expressions other than Russia himself, who just looked interested by this boy. He smiled at Canada touching his face with a soft hand.

"Do you know брат?" he asked tilting his head.

Russia stood up walking over to the little one crouching down to his height as well. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulders and rotated him. He had Russia's eyes too. He was a literal carbon copy of the large nation other than the loss of creepy aurora.

"May I ask what your name is little boy?" he asked picking him up.

The other let out a laugh wiggling his legs in the air. "I'm Nikolai B. Jones!" he cheered out continuing to laugh, playing with Russia's scarf.

Everyone was silent other than the giggling 5 year old suspended five feet into the air. The nations looked between each other sending looks to others before England cleared his throat.

"Isn't that America's last name?" was all he asked before it really clicked. This little boy, who appeared to be a five year old, was somehow related to -or knew- America.

"Yes, and he said he was looking for his brother correct?" Japan put in with a small frown. Russia nodded looking the boy over again.

"Do you know who we are Nikolai?" he asked setting him down on the conference table.

"Maybe," was all he replied scuffing his boot against the table with a dull _'thunk'_. He looked around at everyone's faces with a knowing gleam in his eyes. The kid clearly wasn't letting something be known.

There was a loud crash out in the hallway as a dull ding of the elevator down the hall could be heard. There were steps taken before someone pelted down the hall, opening and closing doors on the way, getting closer and closer to the meeting room. Germany tensed reaching for his gun just in case. A teenager burst into the room allowing the doors to hit the wall with a crash.

"Nikolai!" he called out making his way to the boy. Nikolai just smiled running to meet the teen jumping off the table and into his arms. "Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused? We've been looking everywhere for you. How did you get here?" the kid whispered out looking the boy over for any injury.

The teen was wearing what appeared to be dress pants and shoes with a sweatshirt over the top of it the hood from it hiding his face.

"One of the secretaries who were watching me had to bring some documents to someone on the next floor down in another meeting. They told me to wait but I came up here instead."

The kid in the half fancy getup sighed shaking his head. "You had everyone worried poppet. You shouldn't run off like that," was all he murmured sounding British now that he spoke louder.

England cleared his throat staring at the two standing in the middle of the room. The teenager snapped his head towards him with a small intake of breath. He muttered out a 'shit' shifting Nikolai in his arms so he was resting against his hip like one would do with a two year old not a five year old.

"Yes? Mister…" he trailed off pretending not to know the people in the room, trying not to appear nervous at all.

"Kirkland," England told the other not knowing if using his nation name would be a good idea. "Who are you?"

"No one important. Now if you would excuse me I need to be on my way," was all the other said making his way for the door. Germany quickly blocked it causing the other to stop with a small noise of what sounded like terror. France came up behind him trying to grab the hood but he dodged his hand moving away from the French nation.

"Take down the hood boy," England said walking closer to him.

Canada let out a sigh sneaking up behind the other unnoticed before grabbing it and yanking the hood off of his head. The teen tensed holding his breath. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

He looked like a younger England; ratty hair, eyebrows, and all.

Germany pulled out his gun pointing it at the kid with a deep frown. "Who are you?"

The mini England gulped. "My name is Christopher K. Jones. Please put the gun away, I don't want 'Lai to cry," he told the large German patting the boys head. Said boy was starting to tremble in fear staring at the gun with terror filling his eyes.

Germany grunted letting the gun drop to his side eyes still narrowed at the two. Canada spoke up from behind the two again. "Do you know who we are?"

"Yes, we do Mister Canada."

England took a few more steps forward staring the other down. He was a few inches shorter than the English nation, supporting emerald snakebites on the identical facial structure as well as a glare that could kill.

"Why do you share America's last name?" England asked.

"Classified information."

"Bullshit," England hissed out causing Nikolai to let out a hiccup tears appearing in his eyes soon afterward, terrified of the angered Brit.

"No, no, no. 'Lai it's okay, he isn't going to hurt you shh…" Christopher moved the five year old out to the front of him trying to calm the now crying boy down. It sounded pitiful and broken as he then let out a wail filling the room with its noise.

"Nice going Angleterre, you made the enfant cry!" France hissed out slapping the other over the back of the head. England hissed right back slapping the other across the face instead. The two began to fight slaps and hisses filling the room.

Nikolai turned to watch the two nations rubbing at his eyes. He giggles slightly at their expressions. "It's just like how Jean tries to make fun of you Chris."

"Shhh," Chris hushed the other shifting him in his arms once more. He did not need these people to find out about the others. He put his finger over his lips motioning to the door so Nikolai would understand. The boy nodded going silent

They began to sneak towards the door as the others were trying to break the now brawling nations apart. Christopher's cell phone went off before they crossed through the still open doors into the hallway however causing the nations to look over at them the fight stopping immediately.

The teen grabbed the phone out of his pocket putting it up to his ear with a 'hello.'

There was a moment of silence before a loud yelling at the other end of the call burst through the phone's speaker. "Christopher Kirkland Jones! Where the hell are you? Nikolai has gone missing and then you walk out of watching some of the younger children? I understand some of them are old enough to watch after themselves and others but with so many gathered together at once we can't have anymore wondering off! What were you thinking?" America's angry voice sounded out through the whole dead silent room.

Christopher closed his eyes biting his top lip with a look of 'holy shit, I fucked up.'

"Well, anything to say?" America asked again.

"Are you on the way up to the meeting right now Alfred?" was all the other asked in a quiet voice setting Nikolai down.

"Yes I am in the elevator right now why do you ask?"

The elevator dinged open a second later with America stepping out of it phone between his ear and shoulder as he shuffled through some papers. He stopped dead seeing the other at the end of the hallway, in the meeting room, surrounded by the nations.

Christopher smiled weakly giving a little wave while Nikolai ran towards the American with a happy cheer. "брат! You are here!" he called out clinging to the others legs.

America quickly put the phone away while shoving the papers under one arm soon picking up the kid with his spare arm. "Oh thank god you are alright. Where have you been little man?" he asked walking back down the hallway towards the others. He eyes Christopher with a questioning look.

"He, ah, snuck up here looking for you," he told the other rubbing the back of his neck. "The others had already seen him and they took my hood off so…"

"It's fine. Just take him back down to the others alright? And stay there this time."

The other nodded taking the little boy from America. "Sorry about this brother."

He nodded to everyone else before walking back out toward the elevator. He went inside with Nikolai waving at everyone else. "Bye bye брат, папа!" The doors closed soon afterwards leaving everyone in complete silence.

"Sorry for arriving so late guys, so anyways, who presents next?" America asked setting his papers down at his open seat.

England sputtered looking at the other like he had grown two heads.

"Well, are you going to explain that!?" he all but yelled marching over to his former colony.

"I hadn't planned on it old man."

"America-san, if I may. I believe everyone is curious so if you could please explain…" Japan trailed off fiddling with the end of his suit sleeve.

America sighed before nodding. "Fine everyone take a seat. I'll explain," he uttered out running his hands over his face. Everyone complied taking a seat where they were before as America closed the door once again. He went up to the front fidgeting a bit.

"So, well you all know that I was formed because of people coming across from Europe and Asia and stuff… so I guess I'll put this bluntly. Those two who you just saw where what my government calls 'Able-Bodied Influences.' I see them as my little siblings but that's beside the point. There are a lot of them because of how my country is like a melting pot of different cultures and nationalities all coming together to create America and Americans. That is what I am same as all of you representing the English, French, Japanese, whatever," he paused hoping the others were taking this in correctly.

"We know that America," Russia said leaning on his hands with a smile.

"Yeah well, the two you met represent the Russians and English in my country. Because while my population is all Americans, because they live here, the people here also hold onto their original nationality," he said looking around the room with a bored expression.

Everyone took a moment to process the information before France broke the silence.

"So there are little representatives running around in your country that look exactly like the countries but smaller?"

"Basically," was all America replied with a small smile. "Kind of cool right?"

"Why did the, Nikolai, call me his father?" Russia asked as if the boy was an object not a child, leaning forward.

"Ahh, well, because you technically are? I mean I am pretty much their older brother not father because we are all American; they are just the parts of nationality that people hold onto that I can't represent myself. So because of that you are his father," America explained with an awkward chuckle afterwards. "So yeah, you are all dads. Congratulations?"

England gapped at the other before passing out on the table, his head hitting it with a _'thunk'_. France soon followed afterwards after muttering a 'mon dieu.'

The second part of them bet for when America would arrive to the meeting was soon forgotten as the rest of the meetings occupants erupted with chaos.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, this was an idea my friend and I talked about at 2am a day or so ago. A lot of fan fictions sometimes depict America having a bunch of little states running around with them looking similar to the nation that influenced it the most in history or something similar. But what if there weren't state representatives but nationality representatives? <em>

_ A bunch of little 'nations' running around in America with America as their older brother and stuff, sounds kind of cool right? They would all be fairly young seeing the mix of what America is made out of with the 'England double' being the oldest, maybe 16 or 17 years of age because they pretty much were the first to really settle the new world and such; plus English is the most spoken language there. [duh]_

_ So this might stay as a one shot or if you'd like I could write another chapter or two? The nations wanting to meet the little ones or something? I don't know but if it's something you want I'll be sure to give it a try._

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
